starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Below is a timeline of events from the before the start of the Galactic Wars to today. Millions of years before Modern Day *The Numerons existed. *The Numerons vanish without a trace. *The birth of the original Astral, Barian, Kirin, Cyromease, Varkusion, and Meskiath. **Nikolai Insinvia is born. **Cronian Shadowes is born. *Xistre and Senhell Archi are born. 7,500 Earth Years before Modern Day Pre-Galactic Wars *Vyukara Shadowes, Karia Shadowes and Rei Shadowes are born. *Condread Selstar is born. *Hale Driez and Ezal Driez are born. Etzio Driez is born with Daís Wundo sealed inside of him two years later. Galactic Wars *Mesktoth kills Cronian. *Mesktoth attacks Varkusion World. *Dark Souls attack Barian World and Cyromease World. *Mesktoth Shadowes attacks Kirin World and kidnaps Ezal Driez, and then bombs Kirin World. *Mesktoth attacks Astral World. **Sorvho is killed. **Vyukara, Condread, Etzio, Rosczor, and Valku escape Andromeda. **Condread takes the Black ZEXAL Weapon from Mesktoth. 2012 *Condread Selstar begins to inhabit the body of a human boy under mutual agreement. *Vyukara and Condread begin their awakening process. 2013 *'Mid-April: '''Vyukara and Condread meet in person on Earth for the first time and the first Red Sky occurs. *'May 2: Valku arives and becomes a soul in the same body as Condread. *'''August 23: Etzio Driez begins his awakening process on Earth. **Vyukara, Condread, and Etzio are attacked by Dark Souls. *'September 22:' The Star Seed United is officially formed. *'October 18:' The Trial of Despair begins *'November 11:' The Trial of Insanity begins *'December 21:' The Trial of Shadows begins 2014 Night of Red Sky *'April 15:' Blood Moon occurs at 3:46 a.m. EST, the leaders of the SSU are trapped in a pocket dimension. **7:00 p.m. EST: The SSU charges into the Sacred Number Forest and conduct their Final Battle against Mesktoth Shadowes. Etzio Driez becomes the Gemini Hero and sends Mesktoth to Oblivion at the aid of all Guardians as well as Vyukara and Condread. *'April 17:' Cronian Shadowes escapes from hell. Post Night of Red Sky/Summer 2014 *'Late May/Early June: '''Kassandra Vur joins the Star Seed United. A witch revolution begins with the Star Seed United originally backing the Rogue Witches. The SSU eventually discovered the end goal of the Rogue Witches and stepped out of revolution. *'June: ' **The Arcana is left in ruin as well as the Rogue Witches. The Neo Arcana begins to make its name known. *'Mid-July: The Star Seed United changes its name to the Star Seed Union United. Rosczor Selstar and Kassandra Vur resign from the SSU. Star Seed Union United begins its plans to go public. 2015 January *'January 3: 'Telzak Venchara makes his first appearance in the body of Condread Selstar. February *'''February 24: Daís Wundo develops its own consciousness. May *'May 2:' Telzak Venchara is sent to Oblivion. September *'September 27:' A Super Blood Moon occurs on Earth. Condread uses the massive release of Aura to access the Numeron Code and undo all the damage done by the Silent Soldiers. 2016 January *The New Kirin Trinity rises to power. *Hale and Ezal relinquish their Guardianship. May * May 18: '''Cronian Shadowes and Encen Valhar are killed. June * '''June 11: Aronel Ezriha's reign over Kirin comes to an end. ** Waynvor Silestren becomes Acting Emperor of Cyromease World. ** Azial Zyian becomes Acting Governor of Kirin World. ** Zykron Illchantmor becomes Acting King of Varkusion World. ** Hale and Ezal regain their Guardianship.